Operação SSF
by entlzab
Summary: FIc para o Carnival fest. Slash.


Operação SSF

**Parte 1 **

– Severus, se você tiver um minuto, eu gostaria de conversar.

– Suponho que você queira combinar o patético ritual desta sexta-feira, de Valentine's.

– Na verdade, eu queria propor trocar esse programa por outro, um diferente, no final do mês.

– Do que está falando?

– É algo diferente, Severus. Nunca fomos a um baile de Carnaval. Nem a algum lugar onde comemorem essa festa. Podíamos trocar Valentine's por ela.

– Não me parece uma boa troca. De onde veio essa idéia?

– Foi uma sugestão dos gêmeos. Sabe, eles me consideram um sócio e sugeriram que podíamos ir juntos.

– Desde quando algo que aqueles dois sugeriram pode dar em algo bom?

– Ora, é uma coisa diferente. Não tem curiosidade para experimentar algo novo?

– Gryffindors... Vamos pensar melhor sobre isso. Você sabe onde tem algum?

– Não, eu queria primeiro ver se você estava aberto à idéia.

– Como eu disse, vamos pensar melhor.

**Parte 2**

Harry não parecia nada animado quando chegou à Loja de Gemialidades Weasley.

– E aí, companheiro? – indagou Fred, ansioso. – O que o velho Severus achou da idéia?

– Acho que não vai ser possível, gente. Ele não pareceu entusiasmado.

– Mas ele disse não?

– Disse que deveríamos pensar melhor.

– Mas você deveria ter tentado convencê-lo! Falado das bplumas, paetês/b, das danças exóticas!

– Danças exóticas? – Harry estranhou. – Aqui diz que na Itália se comemora com um baile de máscaras e na rua...

– Itália? – George se indignou. – Mas Carnaval é no Brasil! Esqueça os outros países. No Brasil é que todo mundo relaxa e se diverte!

– E todo mundo solta a franga!

– Fred, você já imaginou o Snape soltando a franga?

– Olha, para dizer a verdade, eu...

Harry interrompeu:

– Gente, aí mesmo é que ele não vai querer. Acho melhor vocês se prepararem para irem sozinhos para o Brasil. Aliás, só o calor é capaz de fazer Severus rejeitar o projeto todo.

– Pois eu lhe digo, meu caro sócio majoritário: está deflagrada a Operação SSF – Severus Soltando a Franga. Acho melhor você se preparar para convencer seu consorte. Tenho certeza de que ele só precisa de um incentivo.

– Como assim?

– Você primeiro precisa se municiar de material informativo. Leve estes folderes bruxos, para começar.

Harry observou-os:

– Nossa! Quando vocês falaram em soltar a franga, não estavam brincando!

– E isso é só a parte Muggle. Não estão aí as festas bruxas nem as gays!

– Mas acho que você terá que aprender a _pièce de resistence_ sozinho.

– Que está dizendo?

Sorrisos idênticos apareceram nos rostos dos ruivos, que se entreolharam:

– O que acha, Fred? Será que Harry está à altura do desafio?

– Devemos tentar, George. É a ocasião perfeita para experimentarmos o novo feitiço.

Eles se viraram para Harry. Fred explicou:

– Inventamos um feitiço para melhor aproveitar o Carnaval. Pode ser nossa testemunha?

– Ah, e é bom ficar com o pó de Floo à mão para qualquer eventualidade.

Harry assentiu:

– Está bom.

– Pronto, Fred?

– Pronto, George.

Fred levantou a varinha e pronunciou:

– _Ziriguidum_!

**Parte 3**

Severus encarou o folheto. Depois encarou Harry.

– É _disto_ que você estava falando? Mulheres seminuas, calor senegalesco, barulho infernal e todos os ingredientes para um desastre?

Harry não se intimidou.

– Eu estava falando sobre Carnaval no Brasil, Severus. Essa sua interpretação não tem nada a ver com o que eu falava.

– Carnaval tem sido atribuído à evolução e à sobrevivência do culto de Ísis, dos festejos em honra de Dionísio, na Grécia. Em Roma, durante a decadência da República, eram chamadas de bacanais, não à toa. Parece que a tradição reviveu!

– Aham.

– Na verdade, para a maioria dos pesquisadores, é provável que o Carnaval tenha se originado no Império Romano, ainda antes do nascimento de Cristo. Nessa época, celebravam-se as Saturnálias, festas em homenagem ao deus do tempo, Saturno. Elas era realizadas nos meses de novembro e dezembro, e todos os segmentos da sociedade participavam. Dos membros da nobreza aos escravos, todos se misturavam nas ruas para as comemorações, que incluíam muita comida, bebida, música e dança, nada muito diferente do posso ver nesse panfleto abjeto.

Harry nem se incomodou em evitar o sermão. Severus continuou

– Isso, claro, até a Igreja Católica se meter. Somente no século 4, sob o governo do imperador Constantino, foi publicado o Edito de Milão, tornando o catolicismo a religião oficial do Império e proíbe a perseguição de cristãos. A partir do século 4, a Igreja cria uma estrutura mais forte e elabora um cronograma oficial para as festas litúrgicas – Natal, Quaresma e Páscoa – dentro do calendário Juliano. Como a Igreja pautava-se nos padrões éticos e morais, não permitia uma série de excessos na Quaresma, como a realização de bacanais e saturnálias. Então, as pessoas passaram a aproveitar o último dia antes do início da Quaresma para fazerem tudo a que "tinham direito". O carnaval é realizado justamente neste período e remonta às características das festas pagãs.

– Sei.

– Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, não é?

– Severus, vai ser divertido. Fred e George disseram que esse folheto só retrata o lado Muggle e hetero da festa. Há ainda festividades voltadas para o público gay e os bruxos.

– Então devem haver bruxos gays no Brasil?

– Certamente. Há gays em todo o lugar, como não no Brasil? E dizem que o Carnaval é um data extremamente comemorada na sociedade gay.

– Tem certeza de que você não prefere um Carnaval mais próximo, como na Alemanha, Itália ou França? É mais civilizado, com temperaturas amenas, fantasias luxuosas...

– Parece tudo meio reprimido, não acha? Com exceção da França, acho os gays europeus muito dentro do armário.

– Ao contrário desses brasileiros...

– Bom, fantasias têm várias conotações, não?

– Humpf. Eu ainda não sei. Você vai ter que me convencer.

Harry chegou perto dele e ronronou:

– Mas para isso é que eu estou aqui, meu amor. Os gêmeos estão experimentando um feitiço... Posso mostrar para você mais tarde. Garanto que você ficará convencido.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Mais tarde quando?

**Parte 4**

– Esse tal de Carnaval não tem muita lógica. – Severus balançava a cabeça, intrigado. – Até onde pude entender, esses... grupos que fazem uma parada são chamados escolas de samba. Mas por que têm o nome de escola se não têm alunos ou aulas?

– Acho que se trata de uma convenção, só isso, Severus.

– Por outro lado, é muito pitoresco. Existem alguns elementos que são típicos do Brasil. Na Europa, são medievais, mas no Brasil está ligado a tradições da escravidão.

– Escravidão?

– Sim, eles tiveram escravos. Era um comércio feito por nós, ingleses, durante muito tempo. Os escravos que atuavam nas festas e saraus de seus senhores imitavam seus trejeitos na senzala. Daí o nome de mestre-sala – o escravo que ficava na sala e recepcionava os convivas. A porta-bandeira carrega o estandarte da escola e protege de outros. Hum, isso é confuso. Aparentemente antigamente era costume que uma escola atacasse a bandeira da outra. O mestre-sala, então, protege a porta-bandeira.

– Interessante – disse Harry, claramente querendo dizer o contrário. – Mas acho que não veremos desfiles, se formos.

– Não?

– Não, acho que podemos ver os desfiles pela televisão.

– Aquela monstruosidade Muggle? Você acha prudente?

– É que se formos ver os desfiles não poderemos dançar. Eu realmente quero usar aquele feitiço novo que os gêmeos inventaram.

– Você está fascinado com esse feitiço. O que mesmo ele faz?

– Ah, está ficando curioso? Eu mostro se você concordar em irmos ao Brasil.

– Mas como posso concordar se não vi o que você tem a me mostrar? Nem sei o que esse feitiço faz.

– Ele simplesmente ajuda a entrar no clima, só isso.

– Humpf. Será preciso mais do que um feitiço para me fazer entrar no clima, isso eu garanto.

Harry deu um sorrisinho, apontou a varinha em si mesmo e enunciou:

– _Ziriguidum_!

A visão fez Severus erguer uma sobrancelha.

**Parte 5**

Harry estava numa camisa de malha justíssima, um shortinho de couro que nada deixava à imaginação, ao mesmo tempo em que correntes de aros minúsculos se atravessavam em seu dorso, facilitando se alguém quisesse puxá-lo para junto de si.

Severus jamais o vira tão sexy, tão irresistível. Para dar mais efeito, o rapaz se mexia numa dança luxuriante, algo que Severus jamais tinha visto.

– O que... – A voz falou, e ele teve que pigarrear antes de repetir. – O que está fazendo?

Harry sorriu maroto:

– Eu achei mesmo que você não iria gostar desse. Vamos tentar outro. _Ziriguidum_!

**Parte 6**

Então Harry estava vestido com uma tanga brilhante, verde-Slytheryn, uma armação de penas e pluma presa em seus braços, como asas, botas de cano alto e salto sete. Ele se pôs a desfilar em frente a Severus, o corpo todo brilhando com purpurina, os braços abertos como se chamasse uma audiência invisível. Os quadris se mexiam com graça, Harry quase dançava.

– E... o quê?

– Também não deu certo, né? Eu imaginei que não. Tentemos outro.

Dessa vez, Harry era um garçom, sem camisas, o peito musculoso à mostra, numa sunga de tule, composta de tanga na frente, gravatinha borboleta e munhequeiras. Ele trazia uma bandeja e oferecia petiscos.

Mas Severus só tinha olhos para um petisco.

Harry, porém, ainda não tinha se decidido.

– Essa é meio convencional de mais, não é?

– Não, não – tentou dizer Severus.

– _Ziriguidum_!

**Parte 7**

Num passo de mágica, Harry estava enfiado numa espécie de collant de alcinhas, duas orelhas brancas de pano, meia arrastão e sapatos de salto alto. Graciosamente, ele deu uma voltinha e mostrou um rabo de coelho em seu traseiro. Por Merlin, notou Severus, ele está _abanando_ o rabo...!

Ainda sob o impacto da visão diante de seus olhos, Severus não teve tempo de reagir quando uma música extremamente ritmada começou a tocar, e Harry pôs-se a dançar, acompanhando o batuque. Fitas e círculos de papel colorido choveram graciosamente sobre ele, que rebolava o traseirinho para Severus de maneira decididamente convidativa.

– Então... esse é o feitiço de seus sócios? Fantasias?

– Fantasias são boas, não? – Harry balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. – Gostou desse? Eu achei ótimo!

Severus estava a ponto de concordar, as calças ficando cada vez mais apertadas.

– O feitiço também torna você um dançarino exímio.

– Notei.

Harry virou-se de costas e balançou o rabinho de coelho.

– Notou mesmo? Não sei se você deu uma boa olhada...

– Olhei, sim.

– Vem olhar de mais perto, Severus. – Harry balançou o rabinho ainda mais. – Hum?

Se Severus estivesse em condições de pensar, ele diria: "Esse moleque ainda vai ser minha danação".

Mas ele tinha perdido completamente a capacidade de raciocínio.

**Parte 8**

Severus aproximou-se para inspecionar o rabinho de coelho, que se mexia quase que involuntariamente. Ele se aproximou muito mesmo, e Harry, solícito, empinou ainda mais o traseiro. Sem cerimônias, Severus afastou o pano e lambeu a pele exposta, fazendo Harry estremecer.

A chuva de confetes e serpentinas diminuiu. Harry suspirou.

– Sev... tão bom...

Severus chegou a língua mais perto de seu objetivo, a entradinha excitante. Harry uivou

– Sev... Oh Merlin...! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sem sequer parar o que fazia, Severus deixou os dois nus com magia sem varinha. Harry caiu de quatro. Severus beijou aquela bunda perfeita, indagando:

– O que você quer, Harry?

Harry corcoveou:

– Você, Sev...

Severus debruçou-se sobre Harry, as costas dele contra seu peito. Beijou a nuca, o pescoço, arfando enquanto Harry esfregava o traseiro contra sua ereção. As mãos de Severus foram para frente, os dedos fechando-se para envolver o pênis rígido do rapaz.

– Você quer isso, Harry? – A voz de Severus era rouca de desejo.

– Mais, mais... por favor.

As mãos de Severus acariciaram todo o membro de Harry, o polegar massageando a cabeça inchada e úmida. Harry arqueou, querendo mais beijos. Uma das mãos de Severus subiu até o mamilo, enquanto os beijos no pescoço se transformaram em mordidas excitantes. Harry gemeu alto, tão intoxicado que não se controlou:

– Severus! – gritou, despejando-se na mão de Severus.

O garoto sentiu Severus o segurando, enquanto ele tentava retornar as forças a suas pernas e braços, ou o oxigênio em seus pulmões.

– Era isso que você queria?

– Não... – ofegou Harry. – Eu queria você... dentro de mim...

– Por enquanto vou só provar você – disse Severus de maneira sensual, levando a mão lambuzada a seus lábios. – Hum... Delicioso.

Harry se virou e encarou Severus, puro desejo estampado no rosto do homem que amava. Então o rapaz esticou-se para alcançar o dedo lambuzado.

**Parte 9**

Severus ficou imóvel enquanto a língua rosada do rapaz passeava por seus dedos. Não demorou para Harry se divertir totalmente com o dedo, chupando-o, sugando sua própria essência.

Se Severus já estava duro antes, agora então estava ficando difícil controlar o desconforto, imaginando aqueles lábios rosados passeando por seu corpo.

– Harry... Por favor, pare...

– Alguma coisa errada?

– Não... Tudo está certo até demais. Você sabe o que está fazendo comigo?

Harry sorriu, safado.

– Espero que você goste do que eu estou fazendo.

– Sim, mas...

– Mas qual é o problema?

– Eu quero... propor um acordo.

– Acordo?

– Eu concordo em ir ao tal Carnaval, se você se comprometer a não me tentar até lá.

– Tentar?

– Fantasias, rebolados... Você sabe: itentar/i.

– Aw, mas você é tão mau. Podemos nos divertir um pouco. Que mal há nisso?

– Não acho que haja nada de ruim, só quero aumentar a expectativa. Você pode até escolher minha fantasia.

– Mas você não vai olhar a minha até o baile.

– Combinado.

**Parte 10**

O grande dia finalmente chegou. Usando Floo Internacional e Aparatando algumas vezes, Severus e Harry finalmente chegaram ao Brasil, onde foram recebidos por Freed e George Weasley, que tinham vindo na frente para se encontrarem com seu amante, Draco Malfoy. Se Severus ficou surpreso pelo herdeiro dos Malfoy estar envolvido com os dois gêmeos, ele não demonstrou. Harry até pensou, mas um olhar de Severus o deteve.

O lugar estava cheio de turistas e foliões, e a comunidade bruxa também tinha preparado algumas festividades. Os gêmeos tinham feito reservas num dos bailes mais exclusivos da cidade, mas tomaram o cuidado de não anunciar que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu estaria no local.

Harry ficou no quarto com os gêmeos preparando-se para o baile da noite, já que queria fazer a surpresa de sua bfantasia/b. Severus também tinha uma surpresa quando abriu o pacote de sua própria fantasia, a que Harry escolheu para ele.

Sim, era uma surpresa para Severus que Harry tivesse escolhido aquela fantasia. Ele olhou a roupa, os acessórios, sapatos... _"Que será que o tolo Gryffindor está aprontando agora, com essas vestimentas?"_, pensou

– Pronto, Severus? – indagou Draco. – Estou aqui para levá-lo... Oh, Merlin sem cuecas...!

– Será que está bom?

– Severus – disse o louro, abismado. – Você me surpreendeu com essa fantasia.

– Nem vou mencionar o fato de que eu só o reconheci por sua assinatura mágica, Sr. Malfoy.

– Os gêmeos me pediram para ir com essa fantasia. Parece que é algum tipo de herói Muggle.

– Ah, essa, Sr. Malfoy, foi a minha surpresa com o senhor. Diga: UM Weasley não era o suficiente para você?

– Oh, tenho certeza de que seria suficiente. O problema é que os dois se revezavam, eu nunca sabia quem era quem, e viviam me gozando (no _mau_ sentido, aliás), então simplesmente desisti e abracei os dois. Acho que era o plano deles desde o início.

– Imagino o que o pequeno irmão Ronald tem a dizer.

– Ele não fala nada. Na verdade, não fala mais com eles, nem comigo.

– Que grande perda – disse Severus, ajeitando a parte de cima do traje. – Podemos ir?

– Não, sua fantasia está incompleta. Espere, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Com alguma resistência de Severus, Draco Malfoy completou o conjunto e os dois Aparataram até o salão do baile bruxo de Carnaval.

**Parte 11**

Harry estava ao lado dos gêmeos Weasley, nervosamente esperando Severus. Ele mal podia ver como o seu amor iria ficar na fantasia que ele escolhera.

– Você está....

– ...nos dando nos nervos, Harry.

– Não posso evitar. Estou morrendo de curiosidade. – Ele olhou no salão. – Ei, aquele não é o Draco? Vestido de...

– Space Ghost. É um herói Muggle, pelo que eu soube.

– E vocês são...?

– SuperGêmeos, ativar! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– É o que ele vive nos dizendo. – riu-se Fred.

– Harry – indagou George –, sabe quem está com Draco?

Harry não sabia. Mas os dois se aproximavam, e a pessoa com Draco atraiu toda a atenção de Harry. A roupa era da corte de Luís XIV ou XV, uma peruca alta de Maria Antonieta, o vestido vermelho com brocados cheio de camadas, a pose aristocrática. A mulher era muito magra, e todos aqueles tecidos farfalhavam, enquanto os quadris requebravam sensualmente, quase no ritmo da música que enchia o salão tanto quanto os convidados. Harry não acreditava que estava prestando atenção numa mulher – e se interessando.

Então ele prestou atenção o nariz.

– Sev-Severus?

**Parte 12**

Harry sentiu os olhos de Severus encarando-o de alto a baixo apreciativamente, como uma carícia.

– Essa fantasia lhe caiu muito bem, Harry. Só não estou muito certo de que seja uma fantasia. Você parece um Muggle.

– Obrigado, mas... Por que você não está usando a fantasia que eu separei? Éramos um conjunto: a minha fantasia completa a sua e vice-versa.

– Mas essa é a fantasia que você me mandou. Também não entendi por que você de repente achou que eu deveria me vestir de mulher.

– Mas eu não mandei essa fantasia. – Num impulso, Harry se virou para o lado. – Fred! George! Isso é coisa de vocês!

Os dois enrubesceram, tentando explicar:

– Er, calma, Harry...

– ... mas achamos que a Operação Soltando a Franga merecia algo em grande estilo.

– Além do mais, o professor ficou bem, não acha?

Harry não podia negar que Severus estava realmente estonteante, com a peruca alta, de cachos bem ornados, uma pinta falsa acima dos lábios, a maquiagem acentuando as maçãs do rosto. Muitos dos presentes ao baile já estavam reparando na beleza vestida de escalarte.

– Sinto-me alvo da inveja de todos os homens do local – disse Draco, entregando Severus a seu par legítimo. – Agora você é, Harry.

O rapaz acendeu um fogo verde nos olhos. Draco completou:

– Ainda assim, não imagino você soltando a franga, Severus.

O homem vestido de Maria Antonieta virou-se graciosamente, seus cachos balouçando com delicadeza:

– Obviamente os irmãos Weasley sofrem de falta de planejamento estratégico. O traje que escolheram, embora obviamente chamativo, dificilmente poderia se constituir numa vestimenta adequada para que eu pudesse, como vocês rudemente descrevem, "soltar a franga".

Harry assentiu:

– Nisso Severus tem razão. Preciso dar um jeito nisso: _Ziriguidum_!

Parte 13

Severus sentiu todo o aparato feminino esvanecer numa fração de segundo. Sua pele estava repentinamente exposta e ele olhou para baixo para ver o que estava usando.

Ele não tinha camisa, mas sim purpurina azul no peito, dois braceletes de couro apertando seus bíceps, acompanhando o short justo de couro marrom e as botas de cano alto no melhor estilo "me fode agora". Embora Severus não pudesse enxergar, ele estava ligeiramente maquiado, com um forte delineador preto nos olhos levemente escurecidos por sombra azul.

O tom de azul na sombra, aliás, combinava com a camiseta de cetim de Harry, que tinha mangas longas e largas e cintura fina, para combinar com a sua própria calça de couro marrom. O mesmo couro marrom estava presente, em tiras compridas e largas, no chicote que Harry trazia nas mãos.

Outra coisa que Severus não via era a coleira de couro que estava em seu pescoço. O adereço terminava numa delicada corrente de prata – cuja ponta estava nas mãos de Harry.

Três pares de olhos estavam fixos em Severus. Harry o encarava ainda mais apreciativamente do que quando ele estava vestido de cortesã de Luís XV. A calça justa começou a revelar um volume que antes não estava lá.

– Ai meu Merlin... – sussurrou Fred.

– ... Merlin de tanguinha roxa e boa verde... – completou Geeorge, sem tirar os olhos de Severus.

– Droga – disse Draco entre dentes. – O Cara-Rachada sempre leva vantagem!

Harry ignorou os murmúrios e chegou perto de Severus e indagou:

– Gostou de sua fantasia?

– Só me interessa se _você_ gostou.

– Mal consigo me conter. Você hoje é meu pet. – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Tudo bem trocar de papéis?

– Eu estava torcendo para isso acontecer... Mestre Harry.

O garoto arrepiou-se todinho, e o volume nas calças aumentou significativamente.

– Então vamos nos divertir, pet.

**Parte 14**

O efeito do feitiço levou os dois à pista de dança, onde rapidamente abriu-se um clarão para que todos os observassem. Não era para menos. A corrente mágica fazia Harry ter controle do corpo de Severus, que ondulava e rodopiava como jamais tinha si visto. Alunos, ex-alunos e professores de Hogwarts, entre outros, teriam pago bom dinheiro para acompanhar o corpo magro e sinuoso do Mestre de Poções fazendo evoluções no salão, acompanhando seu Mestre Harry.

Os dois eram uma visão a se contemplar. Sensualidade à flor da pele, com purpurina brilhando, Severus parecia um fauno em volta da ninfa delicada que era Harry. Toda a força bruta, a aura misteriosa e ameaçadora do homem mais velho, refreada diante do rapaz que atuava como seu dominante, emprestava ao casal um mesmerizante balé de sensualidade e energia. O ritmo era inebriante, a visão palpitante.

Mais _Ziriguidum_ se ouviram. Draco virou uma Colombina, ladeada por um Pierrot e um Arlequim apaixonadíssimos, um sanduíche lindo e sexy. Com a deixa do trio amoroso, a pista de dança voltou a encher. Serpentinas e confetes magicamente caíram sobre os dançarinos. Então uma luz se acendeu no teto.

Aquilo acendeu os olhos verdade de Harry, que puxou Severus para junto de si pela corrente e sussurrou, esfregando-se nele sem parar de dançar:

– A orgia está pronta.

**Parte 15**

Puxando seu pet pela coleira, o Mestre Harry dirigiu-se a um pequeno corredor, atravessando a multidão, sem perceber que Colombina, Arlequim e Pierrot os seguiam. Se Harry percebeu, ele simplesmente não se importou.

O corredor dava numa escada estreita subindo até uma porta pequena e discreta. À primeira vista, parecia um setor administrativo. Mas quando Harry abriu a porta, a visão em nada parecia com um escritoriozinho apertado e mofento que geralmente se associa à administração de qualquer estabelecimento.

Severus quase perdeu a respiração. Era um lugar luxuoso, com velas ornamentais flutuando no alto do grande salão, repleto de almofadas largas de seda e cetim, com decorações carnavalescas de confete, serpentina, etc. Mas o que mais o impressionou foram as cascatas de fumaça que separavam os diversos ambientes. O local era obviamente usado para encontros amorosos, que podiam rapidamente se transformar em exibicionismo se as partes assim quisessem. As mágicas cascatas de fumaça podiam se tornar opacas a um toque de varinha, dando a privacidade que casais tímidos ou egoístas preferissem.

Harry, aparentemente, não queria dividir seu pet com mais ninguém, e mesmo que o trio Weasleys+Malfoy se acomodasse no nicho ao lado, ele usou a varinha para obscurecer a cortina de fumaça.

– Você é meu, pet.

Severus se ajoelhou.

– Sim, Mestre Harry.

– Quer me despir, pet?

– Adoraria, Mestre.

Severus se ergueu para acariciar, com as mãos, a camisa de seda de Harry, fazendo-a deslizar pelos seus ombros até o chão, depois acariciando as costas nuas de seu Mestre.

– Pode dizer o que pensa, pet. Você me acaricia bem.

– Gosto que me chame de pet. Gosto de chamá-lo de Mestre Harry. – Seveus se inclinou para perto, sua respiração ofegante na orelha de Harry. – Adoro sentir o corpo de meu Mestre, o jeito como seu corpo responde a meu toque.

O rapaz estava ofegando, também, as mãos acariciando o peito purpurinado de seu pet.

– Também quero tocá-lo, pet. Adoro sua pele.

– Trocar de papéis também me excita.

Harry roçou a mão ente as pernas de Severus, que estremeceu com o toque breve, fugidio, insatisfatório.

– Isso é meu, pet. Mas eu vou cuidar de você direitinho, como você sempre cuidou de mim.

– Por favor, Mestre Harry... Argh!

Severus inspirou profundamente quando uma unha curta raspou o mamilo levemente, e lábios gulosos invadiram os seus como se explorassem território novo. Os dois se atracaram, mãos apalpando traseiros, as ereções se esmagando. Nenhum dos dois soube exatamente como eles terminaram embolados nas almofadas, nus, a coleira no chão.

– Lindo... – fez Harry, observando o corpo de seu pet. –Droga. Não vou conseguir esperar.

Severus se ergueu um pouco, para sentar-se no colo de Harry, as mãos acariciando todo o corpo de seu Mestre.

– Seu corpo responde tanto...

Inclinando-se, ele lambeu e mordiscou o pescoço de Harry, sabendo o quanto isso afetava o rapaz. Na verdade, afetou demais.

Num movimento rápido, Harry virou a mesa: empurrando Severus, ele o deixou por baixo, num beijo prolongado, molhado e faminto. Movendo os quadris, ele fez as ereções se encontrarem, e Severus mal pôde se controlar.

– Está bom, meu pet? Como se sente?

– Tão bom, Mestre... – Ele arfou. – Tão bom...

Harry então abriu as pernas de Severus, que praticamente miou.

– Por favor, Mestre...

– De bruços!

Severus não perdeu tempo em obedecer, e Harry conjurou uma bisnaga de lubrificante, antes de avisar:

– Eu vou apenas lubrificá-lo, peto, porque cuido de você. Mas não vou prepará-lo. Quero que me sinta – um gemido alto – dentro de você.

– Oh, Mestre... Por favor...

Severus estava apoiado nas mãos, tentando aumentar a fricção com o dedo de Harry, que o lambuzava, e murmurava, "Mestre, mestre..." Virando-se, ele viu o olhar de puro prazer quando Harry se enfiou todinho dentro dele.

– Apertadinho... – ele mal pôde dizer.

O rapaz se segurou nos quadris de Severus, tonto de tanto prazer, respirando fundo, totalmente dentro de seu amado. Então ele indagou:

– Severus...Tudo bem?

– Ótimo... Muito bom...

– Isso mesmo... – Harry começou a se mexer. – Merlin, como é apertado!

– Vamos, Mestre. Cuide de mim...

Severus começou a responder, também se mexendo. Harry gemeu, acelerando o passo, abraçando-se a seu amado enquanto se mexia com vigor, indo fundo e rápido. Sem perder o ritmo, ele pôs-se a morder o pescoço de Severus, a mão escorregando para baixo, para agarrar a ereção.

De olhos fechados, Severus se empalava continuamente no Mestre, gemendo alto, incapaz de se controlar. Então ele tremeu, e Harry mordeu o seu ombro, o que acelerou ainda mais o ritmo. A mão de Severus se junto à de Harry e os dois explodiram quase juntos, as mãos lambuzadas com a semente do pet.

Os dois desabaram, juntos, e o Mestre Harry se aninhou a Severus, sem se importar com a purpurina que se misturava ao sêmen, o cheiro de sexo no ar. Eles ficaram juntinhos, tentando respirar.

E quando eles menos esperavam, aplausos encheram o salão.

Aparentemente, a tal cortina de fumaça não demorava mais do que uns segundos na modalidade opaca. O salão inteiro estava formado por bruxos e bruxas entusiasmados com a performance dos dois. Colombina, Arlequim e Pierrot é que pareciam preocupados.

– Como vamos superar _isso_?

**The end**


End file.
